


The Extradition

by Onelituli



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Syndicate on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Arctic Anarchist Commune on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream is still a bastard, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Healing, Maybe some angst, No Romance, No shipping, Pandora's Vault Prison, Skyblock, Some Humor, Swearing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Therapyblade, but there is character growth, except he does it on accident, except they hate each other, it's kinda like Bonnie and Clyde, kind of, mentions of past trauma, they go through a lot of emotions okay, two bros get stranded together and have to deal with each other's nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelituli/pseuds/Onelituli
Summary: Technoblade owes Dream a favor.And, like Tommy had feared, Dream ends up calling it in to get Techno’s help in order to bust out of the prison.Except… Techno gets another idea after noticing a loophole in Dream’s request.An idea that would keep the other members of the Syndicate safe.An idea that would free himself of any fear of retribution....and an idea that might just inadvertently save the SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 385





	1. loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extradite: verb.  
> To hand over (a person accused or convicted of a crime) to the jurisdiction of the foreign state in which the crime was committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the characters portrayed in the DSMP roleplay.   
> There will be no ships/romance in this work.

“Technoblade owes Dream a favor!” Tommy had cried to anyone who would listen after he left the prison, “Dream’s going to escape!”

He had begged Sam to kill Dream, pleading with the Warden in fear. “Dream _is_ going to escape! Nothing you have will keep him in.”

The Warden had brushed him off, citing the numerous security measures of the prison. 

“You don’t need to worry, Tommy. Dream won’t be leaving here anytime soon.”

Sam had fatally misjudged the tenacity and patience of a certain pig-man. 

* * *

“Phil, I think I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah, mate?”

Technoblade sighed, “you know I owe Dream a favor right?”

“I do.”

“What would you say if- hypothetically speakin’- I told you that he wants to use it to get my help in breakin’ him out of the prison?”

There is silence. 

“I would tell you that you can do anything you want, but I would warn you that this sounds like a terrible idea. You’ve heard what he’s done, Techno. Once he’s out- well, we have no idea what he’ll do. Yeah, he’s on good terms with us, but what about everyone else? We were just getting settled in with the Syndicate, this will throw a wrench into everything you were trying to mend about your reputation.”

Techno sighs again, “you’re right, Phil.”

Neither spoke for a few seconds.

“Phil, I… I have one other question to ask you.”

“Of course, mate.”

“Do you trust me?”

“For you, Techno?” Phil smiles and places a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “the world.”

Worry creeps into the warrior’s voice. “I’m going to test that.” 

“I _trust_ you, Techno. I promise.”

“Then I need your help.”

“Anything.”

“We still have Withers, right?”

Phil raises his eyebrows. “Where are you going with this, Techno?”

* * *

The next day came faster than anyone would’ve liked. 

Ranboo came up the stairs to his neighbors' homes and knocked on the spruce door, past which he could hear frantic noises of some sort of preparation that stopped as soon as they heard the knock. 

Phil appeared in the doorway, opening it only enough to show a sliver of the inside. Ranboo wondered if he was trying to hide something. He knew that the older men had different beliefs than him, but he had hoped that if they were going to do anything drastic, they would’ve at least told him. He was part of the Syndicate, didn’t that warrant something?

“Oh!” Phil seemed surprised to see him, “good morning, mate. Didn’t expect to see you so soon- I wanted to talk to you actually.”

“Oh, of course.” Ranboo backed away as Phil left the house, shutting the door behind him so that he and Ranboo were alone on the porch. 

“Techno and I are going on a trip today for some more totems,” Phil looked wistfully at the door, “he needs it. Gotta get a little friendly bonding in, eh?”

Ranboo _had_ noticed that the pig-man had seemed more on edge the last few days, though he didn't know the true reason, and agreed, “I think that’s a great idea, Phil.”

“So I was wondering, Ranboo, you think you’d be up for monitoring our stasis pearls so that we can get back quickly?”  
  


Ranboo was eager to help, “yeah! Yeah, I can do that.”

Later, when Ranboo waved goodbye to Phil and Techno leaving the Syndicate’s base, he failed to notice that Technoblade hadn’t thrown an enderpearl into the bubbling water. 

* * *

“This is certainly going to be a shitshow.”

Techno laughed, downing a potion of water-breathing and preparing to dive off the top of the prison into the water below. “Don’t get caught. I’ll see you on the other side?”

“I won’t see you, mate, but good luck.” 

Technoblade gave a mock salute and swan-dived into the sea, disappearing under the prison. 

Phil smiled sadly, “and goodbye, old friend.”

* * *

Sam bolted up from his desk, feeling the resonance that any player feels when a Wither is spawned. It felt like a giant gong had just been wrung, sending its vibrations to every corner of the server, no matter how far. 

… except he knew it was close. 

Grabbing a trident, he started running. The Warden hoped that this time he would be able to catch whoever was causing him all these problems. Someone to blame. Someone to punish. Between the TNT incident that had caused Tommy to be locked in the main cell with Dream and the kid’s subsequent death, Sam had a lot of rage to spare for whoever thought it was funny to test him. 

By the Withers, he had only one person in mind. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Techno continued to mine at the floor of the prison, pausing every few minutes to drink some milk, feeling the mining fatigue fade in and out. 

He had gotten through a few layers the night before, not much, but just enough that he was willing to risk, hoping that he wasn’t going to hit one of the observer blocks that would alert the guards. 

By the time they became a problem, Techno hoped to be long gone. 

He also hoped that the vague directions Dream had given him were right and that he wasn’t about to punch a hole into Sam’s bedroom or bathroom or somewhere equally as awkward. 

Layer after layer, Techno peeled back the walls of Pandora’s Vault. 

He felt Phil continue to summon Withers. Hopefully, they would distract the guards if he so needed. 

So much of this plan depended on dumb luck. 

Techno would’ve preferred a more concrete one, but this was the only plan he thought would work. Plus, there was still the endgame. The ace up his sleeve. 

He continued to mine. 

* * *

Dream was sitting criss-cross in the center of his cell when he felt the first Wither be spawned. 

Sure, he had hoped Techno would’ve gotten right on his request, but it had only been a day. It was so much sooner than he had ever expected. 

The prisoner almost cried with glee. 

He was going to be free! 

And if the Withers were any sign, this was going to be one hell of a prison break. 

Dream waited, grinning in anticipation. 

Oh, the server was going to get its judgement day alright.

Everyone was going to be _sorry_ for what they did to him.

And he wasn't going to be sorry for what he would do to _them._

* * *

_Pop!_

Techno felt his pickaxe finally puncture into something other than obsidian and sighed with relief. 

Then promptly splashed a potion of fire-resistance onto himself as lava began to pour out of the hole. 

Dream had been right on. He had broken into the bottom of the main cell’s lava room. 

Readying two more splash potions, Techno held his breath and swam into the lava-filled room. 

* * *

“You! Stop what you’re doing!”

A figure in a black cape whipped around to face the Warden. 

Sam almost stopped breathing when he saw that the figure wore the same terrifying smiley-face mask that Dream was so famous for. 

“Stop in the name of the law!”

Sam heard the figure start laughing, but couldn’t tell who it was. The person began running the length of the roof of the prison, spawning in another few Withers along the way. 

“Technoblade is that you? Whoever you are, you don’t know what you’ve done! You need to stop! ...Please!”

* * *

“Hullo? Is anyone alive in here?”

“Techno!” Dream leapt to his feet, seeing the other man’s head appear through the lava door. “I can’t believe you did it!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save your praises for later, Dream. For now we’ve gotta get out of here before the guards come.” Techno came fully into the cell and splashed both of the potions onto the obsidian floor. “Fire-res and water-breathing, follow me.”

The rivals swam out of the cell together, exiting the prison through Techno’s tunnel. 

* * *

Badboyhalo pressed a few buttons on his communicator and heard Sam’s voice on the other end of the line begin shouting, “We’ve got a breech!”

“I know, Sam! We got summoned here by an observer block.”

Sam’s static-like-voice came out of the communicator, “wait… that means-”

“Yeah, someone’s broken into the main cell!”

* * *

Ranboo felt his communicator buzz in his pocket and opened it to a message from Philza. 

_Hey! We’re done here, so call us back as soon as you can, thanks!_

Huh. That was a quick trip, Ranboo thought, making his way back into the Syndicate base. 

He flipped Phil’s stasis chamber’s lid and saw the man appear in a flash of purple light. 

“Thanks a bunch, Ranboo,” Phil said, pulling himself out of the water. “I’ve got a few new totems,” he held up three, “Techno got two.”

Ranboo smiled, moving over to Techno’s pearl, “awesome. I hope you guys had fun.” He put his hand on the lever that would take Techno back home. 

Phil looked like a kid with a new toy as he grinned and said, “oh, most definitely.”

Ranboo didn’t respond because his gaze had landed on the bubbling water, “uhhh, Phil?”

“What is it, mate?” Phil squeezed some water out of his kimono. 

“Techno didn’t leave a pearl.”

“What?” Phil rushed over, and, seeing the empty water, began to laugh, “oh, he’ll just have to take the long way back then, I suppose.”

* * *

“Where are we going?”

“Listen, you never said what you wanted to do _after_ getting out of the prison, Dream.” Techno sighed, “we’re leaving the area because I don’t want you to get caught immediately and then rat me out. I’m trying to fix my reputation here.”

“Aw, has the legendary Blade gone soft?”

“Of course not,” Techno’s smile was all bared teeth, “you say that again and you’ll learn how much I’ve _changed._ ”

“So, what’s the plan? If you give me a weapon, I’ll help fight off anyone who tries to stop us.”

“I’ll give you a weapon soon. We’re currently on the way to a nether portal, gotta get out a few chunks, otherwise it would just link to one of the prison portals. Nether travel will allow us to get to my base in the arctic a lot faster, I’ve got some extra weapons and armor there for you.”

“Pog.”

Techno laughed, “I’m just _reciprocatin’_ what you did for me. I remember the armor in the Final Control Room- saved my life. Anyway, once we’re there you can leave and we can never see each other again.”

“So quick to get rid of me, Techno?”

He laughed despite himself, “oh, no, because you’re such a joy to be around.”

Dream smiled playfully and turned to face a glowing nether portal a few yards in front of them, “is this it?”

“Yep. You ready to be a free man?”

“Oh yeah.” Dream’s smile grew sinister as he walked through the portal without any more prompting. Techno smiled too, but his was a smug smile you might give someone you had just beaten in chess. He followed right behind Dream. 

* * *

“Where the fuck did he go!”

“Language!”

“But Ant is right, where did Dream go? Who broke him out? How did this happen?” Sam fell to his knees, continuing softly, “how could I let this happen?”

* * *

Dream came through the portal expecting to feel the heat of the nether and see its deep red color theme. 

Instead, it was the opposite. 

Warm sunlight caressed his pale skin, being as such from being in the prison so long, and the world was filled with blue. The beautiful pale blue of a clear, sunny sky. 

Dream had never heard of a nether portal bringing someone to somewhere else in the overworld. Was it a glitch?

He felt Techno come through the portal too and then heard the portal shatter with the sound of breaking glass. That wasn’t supposed to happen… right? Or was Technoblade making sure no one could follow them?

“Techno?”

Dream turned around and saw Technoblade’s smug smile. His blood ran cold. 

The self-called “god” backed away a few steps and suddenly saw that he wasn’t standing on dirt, but rather on stone bricks. Around the edge of the pathway was nothing. Literally nothing. 

Dream stared into the void. 

“What have you done!” Dream almost screamed, suddenly wishing for his overpowered axe so that he could decapitate a certain pig. Dream’s attention returned to Techno who was still standing in front of the broken portal with the most shit-eating grin Dream had ever seen. 

“Well, you see, Dream.” Techno held up a finger like he was a teacher explaining something to a child, “you never specified what you wanted me to do _after_ breakin’ you out of the prison, so I made the decision for you.”

“Wha-” Dream turned around in circles, desperately trying to rationalize what had happened. 

Technoblade came by his side and laughed, yelling triumphantly, “welcome to Hypixel Skyblock, Dream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea and said, holy shit I need to write this before canon kills it.  
> It’s probably gonna be mostly crack/humor, but I don’t think I can escape some angst, so we’ll see what happens :)
> 
> Two bros. Chilling in Hypixel Skyblock. Five feet apart because they absolutely hate each other.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know in the comments if you want to see more of this story!  
> Bookmarks, subscriptions, kudos and comments are appreciated from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for everything
> 
> Hoping you are having a good day/night, my friends!  
> See you soon,  
> Tuli


	2. a thousand miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: this bitch empty, YEET!
> 
> Techno: I think Skyblock at its core is the ultimate challenge in...
> 
> Phil: (singing) don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious, don’t be-
> 
> Ranboo: I may be dumb but I’m not stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin: I would just like to note that I am neither a c!techno nor a c!dream apologist (none of their morally wrong actions will be condoned in this fic). In this work, they will both be going through a long road of recovery and self-discovery that presents them both in a redeeming light. Becoming a better person takes time and effort… and maybe a few therapy potatoes :D  
> [seriously though: recovery is a process, especially when that process calls for honest self-reflection on one's deepest and darkest flaws. Realizing that one has done bad things is hard, confronting them and deciding to be better is even harder. It’s a beautiful, difficult process that I will be portraying through humor/crack, fluff, and light angst]  
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Welcome to Hypixel Skyblock, Dream!”

For a few seconds, Dream just stood there, frozen in shock and rage at having been outwitted by a sentient piece of bacon. 

Then- against all rational thought- he decided that the best course of action was to run directly at Techno. Did he think before he acted? No. Did he consider for a second that instigating a fight on a very small island in the sky probably wasn’t the best idea? Also no. 

Techno slowly had been realizing as he looked out over the Skyblock world that something was very wrong, where were all his things? But he couldn’t fully consider the extent of the mess they were in because he saw Dream running at him. “Dream!” Techno shouted, feeling the other man slam into him, throwing them both over the ledge without giving him any time to react. Though he wouldn’t admit it later, this animalistic attack caught Techno completely off guard. He hadn’t been expecting Dream to just _go for it._

Technoblade managed to separate them mid-air, but by that time it was too late, he was already falling too fast to recover.

There were no sick enderpearl clutches, no thousand IQ strats, just two idiots hurtling into the endless abyss. 

_Ting!_

_Ting!_

Two respawn bells rang out at almost the same time as Dream and Techno felt themselves be teleported back up to the main island, clearing their inventories and tossing them roughly onto a patch of grass. 

Feeling like he had just had the wind knocked out of him, Dream started coughing, trying to regain his breath. He heard Techno wheezing in the grass next to him. 

“Oh my god, Dream.” A long, gasping laugh, “this is too funny. I can’t breathe, oh my god. How do you laugh like this?” A few wheezing coughs from Techno. “There are no canon lives in Skyblock, nerd, you can’t kill me.”

Dream crossed his arms and, feeling particularly eloquent, went with, “fuck you.”

Which just sent Technoblade into another bout of hysterical laughter. 

Dream’s hands twitched, wanting to strangle the stupid pig over and over again, but he realized its futility almost immediately and just stewed in anger instead.

“I can’t believe it worked! You’re such an-” Techno suddenly froze, feeling a weight missing from his head. “Oh no.”

Dream sat up, “whadda ya mean, ‘oh no’? You’re the one who _planned_ this! We’re stuck here! Together! It _cannot_ get any worse than it is already! You literally freed me from a prison, AND THEN BROUGHT ME INTO ANOTHER PRISON!”

Technoblade snickered, “gottem.” His eyes landed on Dream as he said with surprise, “wait, your mask’s gone.”

Dream’s hands went instinctively to his face and felt that he did indeed not have his comforting smiley mask. He was almost self-conscious for a second and then remembered that no one was going to see him here… besides Techno. He looked at the man in question, smiling smugly despite himself, “your crown’s gone too.”

“I’m aware,” he drawled, standing. Techno still wore his signature white blouse, black pants, and deep crimson cloak that he was famous for, but the gleaming, golden crown he had been so proud of had vanished. Dream looked back down at himself and saw that he wore the orange jumpsuit he had been given in prison, though it was much cleaner than it had been before he had died. The blood, dirt, and general grime it had taken on in the obsidian box had disappeared like they had never even happened in the first place. 

Dream got up himself and suddenly noticed where they were. 

It was true that they had originally come through a nether portal onto an island of stone bricks, but now- after the respawn- they were on a minuscule patch of dirt with a single tree on it. If Dream squinted, he could barely make out what looked like the nether portal on an island in the distance. The island they were on currently was made up of a few dirt blocks and some grass, one tree, and a chest sitting a few feet from Techno, who was beginning to look more and more annoyed as each second passed. Though Dream didn’t know yet, Techno had realized what was wrong with the island. 

“Tell me how to get back.” Dream walked over to Techno, attempting to pin him against the tree, but the other simply dodged. 

“No,” Techno laughed. 

“Fine, I’ll just figure it out myself.” Dream paused, almost trying to walk away until he remembered that, no, they had about twenty square feet shared between them, there was nowhere else to go. He changed tactics, “at least tell me what made you look so annoyed earlier.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Dream, maybe it’s because you had the bright idea to yeet us both into the void!”

“Oh, wow. Stop whining. We’ve killed each other many times before-”

“That’s not the problem, Dream.” Techno’s tone grew serious, and the unexpected switch made Dream feel compelled to listen, “I’m not gonna lie, the plan was going to be to keep you on my Skyblock island- farmin’ potatoes with me and stuff- until you could face a proper trial. However, in my inventory- which has been conveniently cleared, might I add- along with all my netherite armor and other expensive items that I’m upset about losin’, I had a flint and steel to re-light the portal so that I could decide when you were ready to go back.”

Dream glared at him, “what, so you were just going to keep me here, locked up at your own whim? Farming _potatoes?_ ”  
  


“Yes!” Techno emphasized his next words, “but now- without the lighter- we’re _both_ stuck here. _With no way to leave._ ”

Dream rolled his eyes, “it’s _your_ island, surely-”

Techno interrupted him, “-and that’s another problem. This isn’t my island.”

“...What?”

“Tell me, Dream,” Techno said, pacing the width of their tiny patch of land, “do you see any potato fields around here?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly. This isn’t my island.” Techno’s eyes bored into him, “ _it’s yours._ ”

Dream’s eyes widened. 

Technoblade moved closer to Dream, coming to a standstill inches from him to stare at him dead in the eyes. Though his words were explanatory, they were said like a threat. “It’s _your_ Skyblock island,” he repeated, “ _you_ were the first one to go through the portal, so it’s taken us to a completely new world. Cobblestone generator, one tree, the whole shebang. We. Are. At. Square. One. And the only way for _either_ of us to get out of here, is to beat it. So if you _ever_ want to leave, we’re gonna have to work together- no matter how much we hate it.”

“Oh… fuck.”

* * *

“Okay, okay, can everyone settle down here for a few minutes?”

The hubbub of conversation slowly began to die down. 

Quackity yelled from the audience, “who gave you the power to call a server-wide meeting like this?”

Sam turned to the group of people assembled in front of him, “no one, but-”

“Oh, good. So we can leave, then.”

There were mutterings from the crowd and a few people got up to leave, seeming bothered that the Warden had taken their valuable time. 

“Dream’s escaped!” Sam suddenly yelled, losing all patience and decorum. 

Chaos erupted among the gathered players. 

“What?”

“I said we shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“How?”

But loudest of all was Tommy, “YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?”

“No, but-”

“Sam, how could you?” Puffy was looking at him with a broken gaze. 

The Warden slammed his fist into the table, “all of you need to listen to me!” The room fell into shocked silence. “We can get to blaming people after!” He took a breath, continuing more gently, “what I want to point out is that I called a _server-wide_ meeting, meaning that _everyone_ should be here.”

Sam saw Phil’s eyes narrow suspiciously. 

“And I can’t help but notice,” he continued, meeting Phil’s stare unflinchingly, “that a certain anarchist isn’t here with us today.”

Surprisingly, it was Ranboo who spoke up, “Technoblade couldn’t come because he isn’t here. There was a problem with a pearl stasis chamber, and he’s stranded a few thousand blocks out.”

“And you believe that?”

Phil frowned, “I know that you all didn’t particularly like Techno, but it wasn’t him. I was with him on the day of the break-in. We were off totem hunting, and Ranboo can vouch for us.”

Sam continued to push, “do you have any proof? It’s _oddly convenient_ that Technoblade would just _happen_ to be MIA when the SMP’s greatest criminal also happens to have escaped during the same time frame.”

“Ranboo saw us that morning.” Phil explained tiredly, “I asked him to watch our stasis chambers and bring us back when we messaged him. Techno must’ve just forgotten to throw an ender pearl into his. That’s the _whole_ story.”

Sam watched the older man for a few seconds and then surrendered. “Okay, I believe you, but is there any chance that Techno may have used the outing as a cover to raid the prison, knowing that you’d defend his absence?”

Phil glared at the creeper-hybrid. “Techno would’ve told me, and I’m not lying to you.”

Sam didn’t notice the way that Ranboo’s eyes had narrowed like he was carefully thinking something over. 

Sighing, the Warden turned to the only other piece of information they had about the mysterious prison-breakers, “we did find something that might help.” He nodded at Badboyhalo, who held up a torn black cloak and mask that looked like one of Dream’s. “The guards and I found these at the crime scene, so if any of you know who might have had one of Dream’s masks, or is missing a cloak. Let us know.” Sam’s eyes seemed to glow with anger, “because whoever they belong to allowed Dream to escape, and must face punishment.”

Sapnap and George looked at each other, knowing that Dream wouldn’t have given a mask to just anybody. It certainly looked like a real one. They could list the number of people who had access to Dream’s masks on one hand. 

Ranboo’s eyes landed on Phil, who was still watching Sam, oblivious to the enderman-hybrid’s scrutiny. 

“In the meantime,” Sam continued, “I want everyone on the lookout for Dream. I implore you to immediately notify everyone in the world chat if you happen to see him,” his gaze moved to Phil and Ranboo, “or if you know _anything_ at all.”

Foolish yelled from the back, “if you see something, say something.” He earned a few laughs. 

The meeting slowly dispersed, a few worried, whispered conversations lingering in the air. 

A few people remained after, glancing pityingly at Sam. 

“We’re gonna find him, Sam.” Punz said, placing a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“I hope so.” Sam looked off into the distance, “but he could be up to anything. We have no idea what dark machinations he’s planning.”

* * *

The dark machinations that Sam feared were currently materializing in _sinister_ plans to save as much dirt as possible from the abyss as they transformed the sky island into a cobblestone platform. 

Truly the plan of an evil genius.

“Shit!”

It wasn’t going well. 

Techno was laughing, “Dream, I told you if you dig that way we’re gonna lose dirt. Remember, if it becomes the void’s we are not gettin’ it back… ever.”

They had been working in relative quiet for a few hours, though Techno could practically feel the constant rage rolling off of Dream. Everything the speedrunner did had been violent, from mining stone to re-planting trees. He had been avoiding Techno too- well, as much as he could with their limited space. Techno could guess that if they had been on the Dream SMP, Dream would’ve killed him permanently a long time ago. 

“Fuck off, Technoblade.” Dream said through gritted teeth, continuing to shovel dirt, but did adjust in accordance with Techno’s advice. 

Techno stopped working and just stared at his rival, who had revealed a white tank top underneath the top of his orange jumper, whose sleeves were now tied around his waist. Man, he looked the role of a prisoner alright. 

Technoblade himself had neatly folded and placed the luxurious red cape off to the side, opting instead to roll up the sleeves of his white dress-shirt in order to try and keep his get-up clean- as clean as possible at least. 

After a few seconds where Techno continued to stare at his rival, Dream angrily looked up and hissed, “what?”

“Nothin’, I just never knew you as one to swear a lot,” Techno shook his head, turning back to the cobblestone generator he was working at. He added under his breath, “god, I hate this.”

Techno saw Dream pause, press his lips together like he was considering something important, and ask slowly, “then… why did you do it?”

“What?” Techno looked back up, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“Techno... why did you do this? Did you think you were being noble or something for sacrificing yourself to contain me?” Dream’s questions sounded like they were coming from a place of anger, or maybe a taunting jab at Techno’s morality, but Techno saw something else in Dream’s eyes. In the eyes that were usually hidden behind a mask. 

Techno suddenly wondered if Dream had never learned to hide his emotions properly because he had never had to. The mask protected him. Without it, well… a whole new side of him was on display. It was strange seeing him so unknowingly vulnerable.

Huh, Dream really wanted to know, didn’t he? There was a sort of desperate confusion in his eyes as he waited for an answer. Techno didn’t know what to make of it.

“Gotta be careful with that second half,” Techno huffed, trying to ignore the revelation that had just occurred in his brain, “it makes it sound like you think I did this because I’m a good person.”

Dream raised his eyebrows, “you’re not?”

Technoblade laughed, “sure, I’ll preach about anarchy and justice- an eye for an eye and whatever- but I don’t believe I’m a _good person._ ”

The speedrunner shrugged and started digging again, “then, I don’t understand. You gave up everything for something that you’re obviously uncomfortable with. I can tell, Techno. You don’t want to be here almost as much as _I_ don’t want to be here.”

“True, true,” Techno sighed, “I’ll admit it… but there are more important things.”

“...Like?” 

“Well,” for the first time Technoblade really took a minute to consider what he had done, “I didn’t do this to protect the server. I don’t care about the server.”

“But you care about Phil, right?” For a second, Techno saw the manipulative Dream again; he heard the slight inflection in Dream’s words that made anything he said sound like a threat- like he could use it against you at a moment's notice. Throughout most of their time on the sky island, Dream had seemed too tired or too angry to go for his signature underhanded tactics. Techno remembered some of what Tommy had told him about exile- albeit it was very little, the kid hadn’t ever really been open about it- but Techno had assumed that being stranded with Dream might’ve been similar. It honestly was kind of sad. When Techno looked at Dream, he just saw a very tired, very misguided soul. 

Techno sighed, not even bothering to try to hide his attachment to Phil- that had been what Dream had called them, right? Attachments? Weaknesses? He looked at the other man who was shoveling dirt like his life depended on it. 

Maybe it did, Techno mused, speedrunner mentality or whatever. 

“Yeah, I do care about Phil, but he isn’t why I did it. At least not fully.”

Dream’s eyes returned to him, burning with a fire Techno couldn’t place, “stop deflecting the question and answer it then. Why did you do it?”

Techno set down the pickaxe and pulled himself back up to the main island, sitting down on the edge of the grass to rest and letting his legs dangle over the edge. To Techno’s surprise, Dream joined him.

Technoblade’s rival was breathing heavily, Techno reasoned it was because the guy hadn’t done much physical labor during the time he had been in prison. So much had changed since they had dueled each other many, many months ago. 

Techno watched Dream look vacantly at the setting sun. 

Another sigh escaped him as Techno finally said, “I did this because I thought it would be the best option for _me._ ” Dream’s eyes remained on the sunset, but Techno saw his head tilt slightly to show he was listening. “It wasn’t a ‘noble sacrifice’ or whatever you called it. It was all selfish. See, Dream, I’ve actually been trying to fix my reputation during the time you’ve been imprisoned. Maybe try not to be so violent, ya know?” Dream smiled slightly. 

“Like you could ever be a pacifist,” he said mockingly, but his voice was soft. 

“Unlikely, I know.” Techno smiled too, continuing, “but I thought- no, I _knew-_ that the second I helped you escape, everythin’ that I’d worked toward would be erased.” He paused, watching the sun. The break in conversation was almost long enough that Dream had been about to get back up, stopping as Techno said, “this plan was… it was an escape… of my own.”

Dream blinked at the warrior, surprised. 

This time, Dream was the one looking at Techno while the latter focused on the sky. 

“I knew that getting caught doing something like this,” Technoblade said, voice continuing with a rare intensity, “would be the end for me. For Phil too for that matter… no matter what we did, how strong we were, justice would come for us. For Ranboo, for Niki.” Dream saw Techno clench and unclench his fists. “I couldn’t do that again… it would’ve been the butcher army, but so much worse.” He took a breath, “so when I noticed the little loophole in your request, I took it.”

Techno finally met Dream’s eyes and spoke again, “coming here instead? It would fix everything… I could just _avoid_ any repercussions for my actions. There would be no consequences. I’d be gone, which- to be honest, Dream- people are probably gonna be pretty happy about. I know I’m not well-liked.” He smiled. “You’d get your wish too, no more prison. I also wouldn’t owe you anymore, though I assumed you’d be mad.” He sighed, “and yes, Dream, the server would also be protected from you.” Dream saw something rare in Techno’s expression, genuine care. Techno might not think that he cared for anyone on that server, but Dream could tell otherwise. “Now, I don’t disagree with _some_ of the stuff you’ve done. Destroying L’Manberg was _our_ magnum opus, and I don’t regret working with you on that.” He smiled cruelly, “but don’t mistake our friendship of use for anything more. We worked together because it was mutually beneficial. I am still strongly against tyrants, Dream.” Dream _felt_ like he was being threatened and then remembered that he probably was. Techno had certainly proven, time and time again, that he was ready to go against anyone he deemed to be a threat to freedom, no matter their prior relationship. Techno’s smile was all teeth as he finished, “if I ever- _ever-_ decide that you’ve gotten _too_ high on your high horse, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Dream laughed nervously, “but you can’t kill me here, Techno.”

His rival’s smile only deepened, “then I’ll make you wish I could.”

Dream swallowed. 

“We should get some sleep,” Techno’s face returned to looking out over the void, “we’ve got a long journey ahead of us. And as they say, the journey of a thousand miles...”

Dream finished the quote softly, “begins with a single step.”

They sat there as the first stars appeared in the vast, darkening sky. 

Dream took a breath, “one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why Skyblock?”

Technoblade smiled, saying his words slowly and deliberately like he was giving a speech, pausing in between each sentence, “I think Skyblock- at its core- is the ultimate challenge in resource management. You spawn on a tiny island in an empty universe. All you have is a tree, some supplies, and some dirt to stand on. You have to treasure _every_ dirt block because if one falls into the void there’s no way to replace it.” Dream smiled, thinking of the way Techno had yelled at him as the first dirt he had tried to move had fallen into the void. “And as you carefully navigate your absurd circumstance, you gain a new appreciation for the few things you have as you meticulously use them to their fullest effect. With nothing but some ice, lava, and saplin’s, you slowly transform this empty expanse into a world of your very own.” Dream remembers starting the server; he remembers building the community house. He remembers making the Dream SMP _his_ own. He remembers being happy. Sure, messing with Tommy and the rest of the server had been _fun,_ but had he been _happy?_ How long had it been since he had felt joy? _Real_ joy. Not whatever intoxicating obsession had infected him in the meantime. He shook his head to clear it and realized that Technoblade was still talking, “Skyblock teaches us that no matter how ridiculous the odds may seem, within us resides the power to overcome these challenges and achieve something beautiful.” He paused, looking at Dream once more, “that one day, we’ll look back at where we started- and be amazed by how far we’ve come.”

For a moment, neither could say anything. Then, Dream looked away with a haughty puff of a laugh. 

He pretended like Techno’s monologue hadn’t made him introspective, “very sentimental,” he said mockingly, “coming from you, Blade.”

“Shut up, nerd.”

* * *

There was a knock at the cabin door.

Phil grabbed his sword, fearing it was Sam or one of the others coming to question him further. 

It was Ranboo. 

But his expression didn’t make Phil any more relaxed than if it _had_ been the Warden at the door. 

“We need to talk,” Ranboo said simply, brushing past Phil into the house.

Phil sighed, closing the door and following Ranboo into the cabin. “Yes, I suppose we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream are now stranded, who is gonna name an inanimate object first? :)  
> (I made them start over because, number one: it's funny that they have to work together, and number two: think of all the fun stuff they get to do together now! Like building a house, exploring, *cough* *cough* planting a new potato farm…)  
> They’ll get to Hypixel eventually- that is, if they can go a day without killing each other :D
> 
> Thank you all for the insane interest in this fic! <333  
> Comment your favorite line, or any feedback, it helps me make this story better! (I like knowing what makes you all laugh so I can include more of it!)
> 
> [also, if you have an opinion, should the swears used change the rating of this fic? I was unsure where the line is with swearing, so let me know if you think it should be changed]
> 
> Much love,  
> Tuli <3


	3. a single step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo: It’s kind of cold  
> Phil: Here, kid, take this blanket. I’ll make a fire
> 
> Dream: I’m cold too  
> Techno: Well damn, Dream, I can’t control the weather!

The tundra had been quiet that night, but- to be honest- Phil _had_ been expecting some resistance... though not from _Ranboo._

Phil put on a polite smile, closing the door to Techno’s cabin, “I was just about to make some tea, would you like any?”

“Uh, sure.” Ranboo made his way over to a couch in front of the fireplace and sat down.

Nodding, Phil began prepping a teapot full of water and placing it on a rack above the fire. “You doing okay after today? I’m sorry that you had to defend Techno like that-”

“Phil.”

“They were very accusatory- and I know that you sometimes get stressed, and I’m sorry-”

“Phil.” 

Phil turned back to Ranboo who was looking at him with the most skeptical disbelief the man had ever seen on someone’s face. 

“Ranboo?”

“Phil.”

They just stared at each other, neither willing to back down. 

Ranboo finally sighed, snuggling into the couch and wrapping a fur blanket around himself, “Phil, I know that you and Techno didn’t just go to get totems.”

Phil turned away and busied himself by filling teabags with the necessary leaves. “You saw the totems in my hands when we got back. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m not stupid, Phil!” Ranboo yelled, “you don’t just _forget_ to throw an ender pearl into your stasis chamber. _Techno_ wouldn’t have forgotten.”

Phil tried to laugh it off, but it came out forced even to him. “You haven’t known Techno as long as I have, mate. Techno may be very conscientious when it comes to battles and planning, he is also notoriously bad with remembering the little things.”

He heard Ranboo sigh again with exasperation. “ _I’m_ bad with remembering the little things. Not Techno.” He paused, then, “okay, but _even_ if that is true, how do you explain his disappearance? Why hasn’t he sent you a message? And you know what? I agree with Sam. It’s _very convenient_ that Techno and Dream both happen to be missing at the same time.”

“That proves nothing.”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Okay,” Phil turned around toward Ranboo with what he hoped was an innocent and tired expression, “I will deny it then, if that will make you happy.” He took a breath, saying carefully, “Techno and I did not let Dream go free.”

With an uncharacteristic assertiveness, Ranboo responded stubbornly, “I don’t believe you.”

Phil had been about to defend himself further when, at that moment, the teapot started to whistle and Phil hurried over to take it off of the fire, pouring its contents into two small mugs. 

As he came and sat next to Ranboo, handing the other a mug of steaming water, Phil said, “Then, ask me anything. Maybe I can clear it up for you.”

Ranboo took the cup and looked at Phil suspiciously like he was expecting a trap of some kind. “Okay… Tommy said Technoblade owed Dream a favor, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Again, Phil tried to keep his expression passively relaxed, “not really, no. He may have mentioned it, but it’s still up in the air for all I know. Dream wouldn’t give that sort of power over Techno up easily.”

“Wouldn’t you consider a prison break worthy of cashing it in?”

Phil shrugged. 

Ranboo watched him with heated intensity. 

Laughing nervously, Phil raised his eyebrows and asked, “why do I feel like I’m being interrogated?”

A pleased smile appeared on Ranboo’s face, “oh, it’s because you are,” he said cheerfully. 

“Come on, Ranboo.” Phil began to grow even more nervous, the kid seemed like he knew more than he was letting on. “You know me. Do you seriously think that we’d help possibly the biggest tyrant on this server out of his containment? It goes directly against the Syndicate’s purpose.”

“I don’t know why you did it, but I know you had something to do with it.”

Phil frowned, “do you have any proof? Or are you just jumping on the ‘let’s accuse Techno’ bandwagon because the guy isn’t here? Ranboo, they’ve never liked Techno, you can’t trust ‘em.”

“I know I can’t trust whatever you’re saying.” Ranboo anxiously took a sip of the tea, continuing, “because unlike the rest of them, I _do_ have proof.”

The older man froze. “What?”

Ranboo realized that he had struck gold. “Oh, you thought I wouldn’t put the pieces together, did you?” Ranboo smiled at Phil smugly, “where’d you get that mask, Phil?”

Phil began to sweat. “Ranboo, I already told you, I had nothing to do with Dream’s-”

The enderman hybrid angrily set down the mug and gestured animatedly while he said, “why do you keep trying to hide it? I’ve known since the meeting. I haven’t told anyone because I _trusted_ you, and I thought that my silence would prove that you could trust me.” He took a deep, calming breath. “Phil, we’re supposed to be on the same side here.”

“I thought you didn’t like sides?” Phil returned fire. 

Ranboo whipped around, “don’t you dare deflect!”

“Okay,” Phil tried a last gambit, hoping that Ranboo had been bluffing about the proof, “tell me what you know then, so I can explain how you’re wrong.”

Ranboo stood, pacing as he listed his evidence, “first, the timeline matches up exactly. You asked to be recalled minutes after the break-in. Secondly, the totems you showed me could’ve easily been planted. And third, Techno had one of Dream’s masks. I remember because he told me the whole story about how he had been given it after defeating Dream in the duel.”

“I mean, your memory’s not the best-”

“Phil!” Ranboo practically hissed his words, “I know what I was told, _and the mask is currently missing from Techno’s trophy wall!”_

Phil blinked, knowing a lost cause when he saw one, and put his hands up in surrender, “fine.”

“...fine?”

Phil sighed, “no one was supposed to know, at least not for a week or so.”

“What?” Ranboo paled, backing away, “I was… right? You helped _Dream,_ the literal boogeyman of this entire server, escape his deserved punishment? Phil, what have you done!”

“No, no, no.” Phil sighed again, running his fingers through his hair and feeling particularly ‘old’ at that moment. “Sit back down, Ranboo. It’s not what you think it is.”

“It’s not what I think it is?!”

“Sit.” His voice was commanding. 

Ranboo shuffled over and sat down firmly. Then, in a softer, worried tone, “are you going to kill me?”

Phil suddenly burst out laughing, “what? No. Absolutely not.”

“But I figured it out-”

“Ranboo, I’m not going to _kill_ you.” Phil said in disbelief, “Prime, why would I do that?”

Ranboo looked away sheepishly, “I don’t know. I just didn’t think you’d be one to help Dream escape.” He continued pleadingly, “Phil, you’ve got to tell the others where they are. I know Techno owes him or whatever, but Dream’s evil! I mean it! He’s a danger to everyone on the server.”

“I agree.”

Ranboo continued to ramble, “I know Techno might be friends with-” he cut himself off, “wait.” His thoughts looked like they were racing at a hundred miles a minute. “You _agree?_ ”

Phil shrugged, nodding lightly, “I do. Dream’s a threat.”

“Then WHY,” Ranboo looked confused and angry, “did you help him escape?”

Phil couldn’t keep a smile from tugging at the edge of his mouth, saying while trying not to laugh, “because we didn’t help him _escape,_ we just… _relocated_ his prison.”

Ranboo blinked at him. “What on earth does that mean.”

“I mean that Dream isn’t free. I didn’t lie to you when I said that Techno and I didn’t let Dream go _free._ ” He started smiling despite himself, Techno’s plan really was clever... and fucking hilarious. Phil continued, to the amazement of Ranboo, “I’m not going to deny that Dream _did_ call in his favor to get Techno’s help to try and get out of the prison, but Techno knows he’s a problem just as much as I.”

“What did you do?”

“Like I said, we _relocated_ him,” Phil laughed. 

“To... where exactly?” 

Phil was trying so hard to remain somewhat composed as he whispered, “ _Hypixel Skyblock._ ”

For a few seconds, Ranboo just stared at Phil. Then he started breathily laughing, saying incredulously, “you took the greatest threat this SMP has ever known, and _trapped_ him? In _Hypixel Skyblock?_ With _Technoblade?_ ”

Phil nodded. 

Relief rushed across Ranboo’s features as the hybrid started giggling. “That- that is _the funniest_ thing I’ve heard all week. Oh!” Ranboo grinned, continuing to laugh, “please tell me Techno’s making him farm potatoes with him.”

“That was the plan, yes.” Phil laughed along with his tenant. 

Ranboo was almost crying as he continued laughing hysterically, “suck it, Dream! What I wouldn’t give to have seen his face!”

“I’m sure it would’ve deserved it’s own meme.” Phil took a few more sips of his tea. “It was all Techno’s idea. I only helped by spawning a few Withers around the prison.”

“Man,” Ranboo had relaxed considerably, probably because he had assumed the worst when he had thought Techno, Phil, and Dream were working together, “that is so funny.”

“Now you’re in on the secret, you’ve gotta keep it.”

Ranboo looked at him with a sly smile, “well, I’ll probably forget it anyway.”

Phil laughed. 

Snow had begun to fall outside of the cabin, and the pair watched the snowflakes drift to the white ground through the windows. It was nice. Especially for Ranboo, who had just discovered that the force that had been making his life a living hell recently was gone. _Dream_ was gone. Dream was gone and probably farming potatoes, wearing flannel like a mountain man or something else equally as entertaining. Ranboo laughed at the thought. 

“Were you planning on keeping him there forever?”

Phil almost spat out the sip of tea he had just taken, coughing instead, “absolutely not. Techno would rather die than have that much social interaction. The plan was to keep him there for around a week- which is conveniently the amount of time it might’ve taken him to get back here on foot, you know, seven days travel in the overworld for one day of nether travel- and then, after the week was up, Techno would contact me and we could start working out a long-term plan.” Phil considered something, then said, “you can help with that actually. Our idea so far is to bring him in for a fair trial. Since he’s in Hypixel right now, technically he’s free of the crimes committed here. He would need to be extradited back for another trial.” Phil shrugged, “a first trial? I guess he didn’t get much of one in the first place. I think Techno was also hoping that his and Dream’s absence from the SMP might settle things down a bit, both for the server itself and for Dream.”

Ranboo took a few sips of his own tea, realizing that had grown bitter since he hadn’t taken the teabag out yet. He removed the soaked bag and said, “maybe. We can always hope.” 

They watched the snow continue to fall gently. Ambiently, the fireplace crackled, and, sitting there with the warm blanket wrapped around him, Ranboo felt more at peace than he had in a long time. 

“How do you think they’re doing?” Ranboo asked suddenly. 

“Knowing them?” Phil snorted, “probably not well.”

* * *

Things were indeed not going well. 

“I’m cold!”

“Then maybe you should’ve thought about that before gettin’ thrown in prison!”

“I was literally in a room encased in lava, Techno! They’re not going to give me a jacket!”

The rivals glared at each other in the twilight. 

Techno had settled beneath the tree, seated with his back leaning lazily against its trunk. He had recovered his cloak again and had it laid on top of him like a comfy blanket. 

Dream was standing a few feet away, pacing the island while rubbing his hands together in a desperate attempt to gain any warmth. 

“It’s literally not even that cold.”

“YOU LIVE IN A SNOW BIOME.”

Techno smirked, “at least I have a house.”

“You-” Dream groaned, “I hate this,” he said hopelessly, “I hate this so, so very much.”

“Just go to sleep, Dream. We don’t have real beds, so we’ve gotta make due.” Technoblade said with a yawn, “you can yell at me more in the mornin’.”

Dream watched as the pig-man closed his eyes and readjusted his position. 

He watched. He waited. 

After a few minutes, Dream crept over and tried lightly pulling on the edge of the cloak. There was no reaction. He pulled harder. 

Dream jumped back as he heard Techno say suddenly, “Dream, you touch it again and you get thrown into the void.”

“I’m cold! That cloak is big enough for like four people!”

Techno’s eyes remained closed as he deadpanned, “not my problem.”

Dream continued to pace the island, eventually curling up next to the lava part of the cobblestone generator. The ground wasn’t that comfortable, but it wasn’t any worse than his cell had been. 

He sighed and looked up into the vast sky. There were so many stars. 

Dream didn’t remember when was the last time he had even seen the night sky. 

It was beautiful. 

He had missed it. 

Sure, he was still basically in another prison, but at least he had trees here, and grass, and beautiful, beautiful _stars._

He sighed again and curled further into himself, falling asleep despite the rough conditions. 

* * *

At some point in the middle of the night, Dream woke up shivering. In addition, there was a skeleton walking around on the platform they had been working on that he quickly dispatched, but the effort made him much more awake. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to fall asleep again if he was uncomfortable. The skeleton dropped one bone though… which was… yeah, Dream didn’t know what the positive was here. He rubbed his arms, trying to generate some friction-heat, putting the bone away for later. Maybe he could use it to grow another tree.

It had grown considerably colder since the sun had disappeared (which made no sense in the first place, Dream thought, where does the sun go? He can literally see the entire sphere of space from their island). 

Techno was still sleeping peacefully under the tree, though Dream saw that the thick, red cloak had been pushed aside slightly so that more than two-thirds of it was just sitting on the grass next to Techno. 

Dream looked back at the spot where he had been sleeping. He looked at the cloak. 

This was a bad idea. 

This was a very bad idea. 

But he was tired, and it wasn’t like Techno could _do_ anything about it. The worst-case scenario was that the pig-man threw him off the island. 

Dream stood, sneaking over to the side of the tree where the excess cloak was laying. Techno hadn’t reacted to the skeleton or Dream’s approach, so Dream hoped that he was deeply asleep. 

Creeping closer, he lifted a corner of the cloak. 

No reaction. 

He lifted the red fabric even more. 

Still nothing. 

Dream positioned himself against the tree at a ninety-degree angle from where Techno was sitting. It was far enough away that Dream hoped Techno wouldn’t notice he was there, because he assumed that he would be awake before the lazy pig. The cloak’s edge also reached just far enough that Dream could wrap it fully around his body. 

It was really soft and comfortable. He’d have to ask Techno where he got the fabric from, it might be nice to get a jacket of the same kind. 

Dream frowned. If he was ever able to get anything like that again. It wasn’t like he could just buy new clothes. 

His current options were to either stay stranded in the Skyblock world, or risk returning to the SMP and getting thrown into the prison again. 

He didn’t want the second option. 

Dream looked longingly at the broken nether portal on the distant, floating island. He might’ve made an escape attempt tonight, but the cold had been unbearable and he was tired from the stresses of their first day. 

Maybe tomorrow night. 

All it would take was wood and a bit of lava. 

Then…

Then he really could be free. 

Dream fell back asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of all the things he would do once things were back to normal. Who he would make pay. 

And maybe murdering and cooking a certain rival of his also crossed his mind. 

Mmmm… bacon…

* * *

Techno woke up slowly at first, his back feeling stiff from the awkward sleeping position. However, he was jolted awake when he realized that there was a weight on his shoulder. 

At some point in the middle of the night, Dream had actually managed to steal some of his cloak and was now sitting next to him. 

_With his head resting on Techno’s shoulder._

“Dream,” Techno began with forced patience, “if you don’t get your head off of me this instant, you’re not goin’ to have one anymore.”

“Five mor’ minutes.” Dream muttered, readjusting himself and definitely _not_ moving his head. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes. 

“Dream.”

“Mmm.”

“Dream!” Techno finally just ripped the cloak from the other man, sending him sprawling into the dirt. 

The former god blinked up at him sleepily. “Hey.”

Techno could only stare, “hey you.”

Dream actually looked like he was just going to go back to bed as he shut his eyes again. 

This? This was the man the entire SMP was terrified of? Homeless green man? Mr. ‘five more minutes’ of beauty sleep?

“Alright, that’s it.” Techno walked over to Dream- which was really only a distance of about three feet- and grabbed Dream’s ankle, dragging him over to the edge of the island. "I warned you." 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Dream sounded a little more worried, but his words were still said groggily. 

Techno let go of his ankle and pushed him off of the island with a small nudge of his foot. 

“Techno!”

The man in question just laughed as he watched the other fall into the void. 

Once Dream had faded out of sight, Techno stretched and took a deep breath of the morning air. 

_Ting!_

Again. Standing on the edge of an island. With another person behind you that likely hates your guts. 

Not the best idea. 

…Which Techno realized after feeling a sharp kick to the small of his back that sent him careening off of the island himself. 

“Dream!”

This time Dream was the one who was laughing as he watched Techno fall with crossed arms, looking back up at Dream with amused disappointment. 

_Ting!_

Dream expected to get a pissed-off Techno returning, so he readied himself for a fight, but saw that the respawned pig-man was laughing. 

Techno met his eyes, saying sarcastically, “oh, so _that_ woke you up? Maybe I’ll start every day then by just puntin’ you off of here. It certainly brightened _my_ mornin’ to hear your high-pitched scream.”

“I’d rather not.” Dream really did not want to be shocked awake by hitting terminal velocity every morning. 

Techno gave him a malicious smile, “then don’t fall asleep on me again, capiche?”

“Noted.”

“Good!” Techno clapped his hands together, “now let’s get to work. Another hard day’s ahead of us.” He picked up the pickaxe with vigor. 

Dream sighed, considering his muscles that were still sore from yesterday’s labor. This was the absolute worst. 

Although…

It was better than prison. 

It was better than whatever torture Quackity would’ve had planned for him. 

To the sounds of Techno mining, Dream picked up the shovel and began to dig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for over 2000 hits, 300+ kudos, and one away from 69 bookmarks!  
> Y’all are the real reason this story is here, and I am so grateful for you all!  
> And I want to especially thank all of you who have commented, you are my heroes <3
> 
> As before, comment your favorite line or any feedback, it helps me make this fic even better! (I like knowing what makes you all laugh so I can include more of it!)
> 
> I will likely be suffering for the next week (I’m calling it hell week 2.0), so I don’t know if I’ll be able to update this, but I will try o7
> 
> But, when it does come, the next chapter is gonna be amazing and is titled, I quote: “touch some grass”
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Tuli <3


End file.
